gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Staunton
Fort Staunton is an area in Liberty City that appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is located in Staunton Island, surrounding Rockford, Newport and Liberty Campus. Character and places of interest In Grand Theft Auto III, set in 2001, the area is under construction for the new Staunton Plaza (due to be complete "next fall"). Most of the area around Fort Staunton is dug out and contains shells of past buildings, a tunnel, and a large multi-storey building bearing the banner of Panlantic Construction Company, who are in charge of the area's development. The Panlantic Construction Company is suspected by the LCPD to be one of the many fronts for the Colombian Cartel, which explains the presence of Cartel members and their cartel trucks in the area. Events of GTA: Liberty City Stories Fort Staunton is revealed in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, set three years earlier in 1998, to be previously an Italian neighborhood. Fort Staunton has several buildings, mainly consisting of apartment blocks, hotels, and stores. However, the area is controlled by the Forelli Family. The district is later destroyed by Toni Cipriani, after he had planted explosives in a disused subway station via an unfinished section of the Porter Tunnel, on the orders of Donald Love, in an act of revenge against the Colombian Cartel and Panlantic Construction Company, who had nearly killed him. After the explosion, the district is cordoned off; no traffic or pedestrians are seen around the area, with firefighters and military personnel surveying the scene. The explosion also damaged the Forellis, reducing their presence in the area. It can be assumed that sometime between 1998 and 2001, the Panlantic Construction Company eventually moved in to redevelop Fort Staunton, clearing away nearly all remnants of the district to start the construction of Staunton Plaza. There is still a short tunnel under the area in GTA III that may be the only remaining bit of the disused subway tunnel Toni Cipriani used to plant the explosives, alongside several shells of buildings. Influence Fort Staunton is based on , , in GTA: Liberty City Stories, while in GTA III it is a standard construction site. Gang control Fort Staunton in GTA: Liberty City Stories is controlled by the Forellis, who apparently maintain a large ammunition storage area underneath the district. The aforementioned destruction of the district was backed by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone to cripple the Forellis' presence within the city. After the explosion, local media blamed the Forellis' munitions storage as being the source of the explosion. After the destruction of Fort Staunton, the Forellis will no longer appear in the area but will still appear on the border with Newport, albeit rarely. As the Panlantic Construction Company is a front of the Colombian Cartel, Fort Staunton is depicted in Grand Theft Auto III to be under the control of the gang. However, with Donald Love orchestrating the murder of Yakuza co-leader Kenji Kasen to falsely implicate the Cartel for Kenji's assassination and instigate a gang war between the two factions, the Yakuza launched an offensive into Fort Staunton, leading to Yakuza members appearing on the streets. This causes war between the Yakuza, Cartel, and, if nearby, the Yardies surrounding Newport. Fort Staunton is the most violent neighborhood in GTA III because Cartel members constantly attempt to kill Claude if he passes by. However, the area becomes safer once the Yakuza arrive (due to Claude being an ally of the Yakuza), but it is still not recommended to remain in the area for long periods. Businesses 1998 *Ba *Ballot Paper Factory *Bo-Bella *Bottiglia *Clamlapras *Deli & Market *Fort Staunton Museum *Fort Staunton Opera House *Hotel Forte *Liquor Charlies Bar 'n' Grill *Page 3 Bookstore *Ristorante Ecoli *Signora Grande *Staunton Cafe 2001 *Capitali *Pizza *Steps Clothing Company Gallery FortStaunton-GTA3-southwards.jpg|Fort Staunton in GTA III, as viewed to the south. The Staunton Plaza construction site bearing a Panlantic logo is the district's centerpiece. staunton plaza.jpg|The Staunton Plaza poster in the construction of Fort Staunton, GTA III. Trivia *When the player achieves 100% Completion in GTA Liberty City Stories, a Rhino will spawn at the large crater left by the explosion near the Staunton Cafe. *In GTA Advance, the area appears to be a military base. Military vehicles will spawn around here. Additionally, the area is under the control of the Triads. *In GTA: Liberty City Stories, the soldiers that spawn in the area are coded as armed civilians rather than law enforcement. Because of this, they will not pursue the player if they obtain a six-star wanted level. Navigation es:Fort Staunton ru:Форт-Стонтон Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations Category:Construction Sites Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Staunton Island